A'den Mereel
A'den Dovahkiin was the last member of Clan Dovahkiin and a Mandalorian warrior who fought in the Mandalorian Civil War. While serving with the True Mandalorians He took part and many battles and was considered a great warrior by Jaster Mereel for his bravery and fearlessness in battle. but despite their many sucsesses, they were defeated by Jedi Order Forces under the command of Jedi Master Dooku, A'den was among the survivors who were forced to give up their weapons in unconditional surrender. With the True Mandalorians scattered across the galaxy, Aden became a Mercenary only to end up in a cryo chamber do to a job gone wrong. He would later on be rescued by Jango Fett and summoned to the Cuy'val Dar to train clone troopers on Kamino for the Galactic Republic. A year or two before Jango's death on Geonosis, A'den fled kamino after getting tired of kamioans treatment of the clones. After escaping kamino and being branded a fugitive, he was recruited into the Mando Ver'verd'tsad by their guild leader, Aloquar Ordo Towards the end of the Clones Wars, A'den became Mand'alor and leader of 2,000 other systems after defeating Darth Maul in a duel. He ruled as Mandalore the Invincible until resigning two years later and also was commander of the Shadow Wolves who formerly were the Night Owls. Biography Early life A'den Dovahkiin was born on the planet of Korriban, the son of Jaing and Arla Dovahkiin and was raised as a true Mandalorian. he was force sensitive so he trained with both lightsabers and blasters along with vibro blades. A'den lived and trained in small village where the few mandalorians on planet lived until a group of sith came to destroy it. A'den watched as they slaughtered everyone including his parents and burned the village to the ground. Filled with rage and anger, he killed every last one and set out to kill any he could find near by. A'den spent two years on korriban hunting down sith and soon became known as The SithSlayer. Afterwards he loaded his armor and any useful weapons along with his own on to one of the sith ships and fled the planet. The Mandalorian Civil war After fleeing Korriban, A'den headed to Mandalore where his ship crashed due being shot down by a Mandalorian ship thinking he was a sith. When he climbed out of the wreckage he was met with several guns pointed at his head held by several Mandalorians which he told them to wait while ran back inside looking for his helmet. Once A'den found it he brought it out and showed it to them to show he was mando'ade as well. They then brought him to their camp where he met Mand'alor Jaster Mereel who told him about the Civil War and making sure A'den was not Death Watch. A'den then explained who he was why he was here and then was offered by Mereel the choice to join The True Mandalorians or stay out of the war. He chose to join them and repainted his armor for battle showing he was truly a True Mandalorian. A'den particpated several battles including the battle of Concord Dawn and was respected by all of his fellow Mando'ade earning the Moniker the Reaper for never uddering a sound in the battlefield. He was present at the battle of Korda 6 where Montross betrayed Mereel and then Torr Vizsla killed him and also was present when Jango Fett became Mand'alor and leader of the True Mandalorians. A'den went with the rest of Fett's team to Galidraan where they would be decieved by Death Watch and horribly defeated by the jedi and was among the survivors forced to surrender. :::::: Life as a bounty hunter 1/2 With The True Mandalorians scattered across the galaxy, A'den became a bounty hunter using his moniker the Reaper and was very successfull with several contracts for the Hutts and others who hired him. He made his base on Mandalore where no one would find him and also had a ship called ANUBIS. So far all his given missions had gone well until he was given a mission to go kill a dangerous man who owed his employer alot of money and refused to pay so A'den went to the planet where he was hiding and fought him but he esaped in his ship. He pursued his target to above the planet where A'den crippled and boarded the man's ship where he fought and killed him but before the man died he unlatched ANUBIS. With A'dens ship gone and the airlock broken the oxygen supplyed begin to thin so to preserve himself A'den put himself into a cryo capsule where he would remain for several years drifing through space. Cuy'val Dar While Jango fett was recruiting Mandalorians for the Cuy'val Dar to train clones on Kamino he came across A'den's records and remembering him being a great fearless warrior during The Mandalorian Civil War, he wished to recruit him but his records stated he had gone missing during a bounty hunter contract. So Fett went to his last known coordinates and shortly after scanning the system he picked up a faint life sign nearby. He then found a crippled old ship which he latched onto via the only working airlock where after traversing to the ship he came to the cryo capsule room where he found A'den. After Fett woke him up,A'den immediately drew gun and aimed it at him until he realized it was Jango and then he holstered his gun greeted jango in traditional Mandalorian style, he was glad to see that a fellow true mandalorian was alive. Fett then told him that he was recruiting people for the Cuy'val Dar and wanted to recruit him to train clones on kamino and also told him he would be provided with quarters and payment. A' den told him he would do it and so Jango brought him to Kamino. He was made training sergeant of several Clone Commando squads including Rancor and Carnivore who held the title of best squad till Delta took it later on. Later on after Kal Skirata rescued Nulls 5-7, and 10-12 from being terminated, Fett found out that secretly Nulls 2 and 4 had not died but were hidden away for possible expirementation by a kaminoan scientist who planned on possibly making another Null batch. When he told A'den he was furious, so A'den went and killed the kaminoan scientsit and rescued the nulls and also skinned the scientist and made a nice pair of kaminoan gloves and belt. He became in charge of their training and named them Traycn and Atin and also was put charge of training several other ARC troopers along with the two Nulls. Soon Traycn and Atin were fully grown clone soldiers but were only loyal to their training sergeant just like the other Nulls who were only loyal to Skirata which worried the kaminoans specially since they were not to fond of A'den partly to him parading around in his kaminoan skin gloves and belt. Fleeing Kamino But eventually A'den had it with the kaminoans and them treating clones like military hardware or objects, he believed they were men who all had the right to their mandalorian heritage since they were all cloned from Jango Fett. So he begans making a plan to steal a Venator class cruiser and escape with as many clones as possible and take them to Mandalore. Clones began loading supplies and weapons on to the cruiser while A'den went to find cure to their accelerated aging. He went and found kaminoan in charge of it and pulled out his pistol and held to the scientist's head demanding he give him the cure for it and after a while the kaminoan agreed and went mixed several substances together and brought a rack full of syringes plus a large crate full them for A'den to take with him. He then commed Traycn and Atin over and they injected them selves and took the remaining four syringes and crate of them to distribute among Carnivore and load on to the cruiser meanwhile the scientist demanded to be let go but A'den refused. He used them as a hostage just in case the kaminoans halted their escape, he then went to board the gunship that would take them to the cruiser where Carnivore was waiting but a group of kaminoans were waiting with guns ready to kill him. Then the gunship arrived and opened up revealing Traycn armed with a flamethrower pointed directly at them, A'den then climb inside and threw his hostage at them. They the landed in the hangar while Carnivore was on the bridge getting the cruiser out Kamino's orbit as they were unloading the remaining cargo in the gunship Wolf commed them told they had several cruisers in pursute of them and they then began to feel and hear the attacks on their cruiser. The cruisers then began to surround them and repeatedly fire on them slowly crippling the cruiser and after a while of this the ship crashed on a distant planet and all were presumed dead. A fugitive of the Republic After surviving the crash, A'den and his men hid on the planet until they thought it was safe to leave meanwhile after the start of the Clone wars, The republic branded him a fugitive of The Republic and was no longer aloud on any Republic worlds. Not only was he branded a fugitive but he now had a 100,000,000 credit bounty on his head and so they went and hid on the one world they would think he wasn't stupid enough to hide on, Coruscant. While hiding there, one day while strolling he ran into a man named Aloquar Ordo who was a mandalorian and leader of the Mando Ver'verd'tsad and he offered him the chance to join which A'den accepted. Guild life 1/2 Eventually after joining the guild A'den was promoted to general and held this for quite a while. While part of the guild he did many assassin contracts and mercenary jobs along with a bit of smuggling. After being in the guild for a long time, he left to do other things plus his large bounty was getting him too many visits from other bounty hunters looking to collect. So he went into hiding for a while a stay out of the guild. Battle of Umbara Some time towrds the middle of The Clone Wars, the jedi attack Umbara a seperatist planet with advance tech and home to the shadow people. A'den heard about this and decided to join the fight and so he stole three sets of 501st phase two clone armor to blend in and be unnoticed. Disguised as clone soldiers, A'den, Traycn, and Atin boarded a gunship and went to Umbara with Captain Rex and the 501st. The minute the gunship touched down the battle begin and it was quite chaos considering the planet was c overed in darkness. They survived the first part but the battle just got worse along with the clone casualties but they continued to survive. They would later on help take the air field and also be present when hardcase, Jesse, and Fives stole Umbaran fighters to blow up the supply ship. After returining from their escapde, Fives and Jesse would be court marshaled as A'den watched he seethed rage and was willing to blow his cover to kill Krell but Traycn told him it was a bad idea. They were three of the men told to execute Fives and jesse but like the rest refused to do so and laid their rifles down. Later on after the failed execution, General Krell gave the order fire on clones and said they were Umbarans in disguise this sickened A'den, Traycn, and Atin that they had killed clones. Rex then lead the 501st along with them to arrest Krell but he escaped and they evnetually got him and locked up in a cell where A'den had a chance to kill him but he didn't. Some time later the Umbarans tried to retake the air base during this A'den, Traycn, and Atin would present when Rex tried to execute Krell but trooper Dogma did it instead. After battle was over most troopers left the planet but A'den and his men remained because he decided Umbara would be a great place to build a secret base so it was built on the far side of the planet and called ShadowBase. Carlac During a flight over Carlac A'den's ship ANUBIS was shot down by a unknown source and his ship crashed on Carlac and in the crash his armor was lost. So he made his way to a camp that seemed to belong to the Death Watch a mandalorian splinter group and terrorist organization where he stole a set of armor and went looking for a ship. But then he heard from two death watch soldiers that their leader had taken over a village and is using it as a trap for the Republic. So After slaughter large groups of death watch he reached the center where he found a man clad and odd looking mandalorian armor wielding a odd sword who called himself Pre Vizsla which ment he was a descendant of Torr Vizsla. This angered A'den and so he pulled out his pistols and fired at Vizsla and then threw some grenades at him and the battle between him Vizsla continued until he wounded and defeated Vizsla afterwards he fled. A'den then back to the camp and killed every last one there and took a ship called Serenity to get off planet but this would be his last encounter with Death Watch or Pre Vizsla. The Rephora Conspiracy Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Mandalorian Category:Commander Category:Male Characters Category:Member Category:Humans